1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control apparatus connected between an Internet facsimile apparatus and a network, that controls communication between the Internet facsimile apparatus and the network, and a communication control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a network using groupware software is set up in order to share information effectively within an organization such as a company. Recently, Internet technology has become common and groupware software usable from a www browser are very often used in such a network (hereafter referred to as “groupware network”). In this case, client terminals such as PCs on the groupware network can share information on the groupware network using the www browser. Therefore, the client terminals can provide features such as email and electronic bulletin boards.
On the other hand, a facsimile apparatus, which can transmit image information via the Internet by the same operation as a conventional facsimile apparatus, has been recently developed. This type of facsimile apparatus is called an Internet facsimile apparatus(hereafter referred to as IFAX) because it uses Internet for a part or all of the transmission path.
When image data is transmitted, such an IFAX device converts facsimile data into email format to transmit. On the other hand, when IFAX receives image information, it converts email data into facsimile format and executes a printing process. At this time, the email data communication of the IFAX is controlled in accordance with SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol) or POP3 (Post Office Protocol Version3).
However, communication of various kinds of data are performed using HTTP protocol in the groupware network using a www browser, as mentioned above. Therefore an IFAX that controls communication in accordance with SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol) or POP3 (Post Office Protocol Version 3) cannot be provided.